


Better From Here

by Gooberforgubler80



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Spencer Reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberforgubler80/pseuds/Gooberforgubler80
Summary: You and Spencer have been best friends forever. You're finally in your junior year of college at Yale, and the two of you are still virgins. Here is the story about how you two shared your first time together and wouldn't have had it any other way.





	Better From Here

Being a junior in college, on your way to medical school, and doing it all with your best friend in the world was something some people could only dream of. You actually got to live it.

 

You and Spencer had grown up in the same neighborhood of Las Vegas, he was older than you by exactly 3 months, although he knew it right down to the minute. You attended school together and both graduated at the top of your class in high school, Spencer being just a small percentage above you. You had both been accepted to Yale-the safety school for the both of you. And neither of you cared for dorms, so using the money you’d been saving, you rented a little apartment just off campus. It was small, 2 bedrooms and the walls were paper thin. So thin you swore you could hear Spencer breathing through them.

 

People often asked why you and Spencer weren’t together. A question you didn’t really have an answer for. Spencer was incredibly good looking but you’d just never felt that way about him. He was your best friend and that’s really all you saw him for. Spencer had the same answer. You were gorgeous beyond belief, but he’d just never really thought of you that way. Then the one who had asked the question would remark that you and Spencer would be absolutely adorable together to which you would both laugh and say ‘maybe someday’.

 

“Y/N..” Spencer started one night after you had finished studying for Chemistry.

 

“Yeah, bug?” You asked with a small smile. A bully had called him stick bug when you were in junior high, and the name stuck. But you shortened it to Bug, which Spencer said was a hell of a lot better.

 

“Can I tell you something?” His voice faltered slightly and you began to worry. You always did though, your mother scolded you for being a worrier.

 

“You sure can, you know you can tell me anything!” You grinned and leaned forward on the small coffee table in your front room. Spencer was laying on the couch and pulled a pillow to his front before taking a shaky breath in.

 

“I’m a virgin.” He spluttered out, bringing the pillow up to conceal his face. Undoubtedly embarrassed. But you weren’t, you yourself were still a virgin, you hadn’t found someone to give that part of your life to just yet.

 

“Okay?” You started, crawling around to the couch and gently pulling the pillow from his face. You smiled gently and kissed his head “So am I,” You added softly. Thinking back to high school for a moment though, your mind wandered.

 

“What about Stacie that you dated the end of our junior year? I always thought you two had fucked with the way she was always all over you and that obnoxious giggle of hers that she did when someone mentioned you,” You half sneered. It was no secret you didn’t get along with Stacie, she was just using Spencer to get through AP Chemistry, and she hated that you were his best friend.

 

“Her? God no. She may have fucked the entire basketball team-at once. But no, I never stuck my dick in that,” Spencer laughed softly. He had broken up with her when he caught her being horrible to you one day for being friends with Spencer and ‘Trying to steal my man!’.

 

“Mama always taught my brothers, ‘Don’t stick your dick in crazy’,” You snorted and quickly your hand flew to cover your mouth. Spencer situated himself on the floor next to you, laughing.

 

“Jesus, she told them that?” Spencer said through the tears forming from laughter.

“Yep,” You replied matter of factly. “She said it after Micah thought he knocked up a girl and she turned out to be batshit crazy. She wasn’t really pregnant. Just fucking desperate,” You added.

 

“Oh yeah, I remember that. I’m pretty sure we could hear your mom screaming at him across the street,” Spencer smiled.

 

“Probably could,” You shrugged “Momma was always a yeller and a loud one at that.”

 

Spencer’s laughter started up again and you couldn’t help but join in. It was contagious to say the least.

 

“Remember that one time I fell asleep in your bed while we were studying and we didn’t wake up till the morning and I thought she was going to take me out back and castrate me?” Spencer reminisced. You remembered, the two of you were dead tired from studying so you turned out the light and crawled into bed. Your mom had found the two of you the next morning and had yelled for so long and was so loud that she was hoarse before Spencer left to change and come back to walk you to school.

 

“Fuck, do I remember. She thought we had sex and I was gonna end up a pregnant 16 year old.” You said and leaned your head back against the couch “She made me take a pregnancy test every week for 3 months before she was satisfied I wasn’t pregnant,” You laughed softly.

 

“Well, I think I’m gonna head to bed. Are you going to bed or are you staying up?” Spencer asked leaning forward.

 

“I’ll probably stay up and finish some more homework,” You smiled at him. Spencer stood up and then folded himself in half again to place a small, chaste kiss on your lips. His lips were firm and soft, and you wanted more.

 

“Good night Spence,” You whispered, waving weakly at him as he disappeared down the hall. What that was, you didn’t know. But you didn’t mind in the least bit.

 

——————

 

The next morning the two of you ate breakfast in silence. You hadn’t slept much the night prior, thinking about the kiss. You knew something had to be done and you knew just what to do.

 

“Alright. I’m heading to class,” Spencer said walking into the living room. His backpack was almost as big as he was. You didn’t have classes today and were lounging on the couch watching a daytime talk show.

 

“Come here before you leave,” You motioned Spencer over. He came and stood in front of you. You stood up and kissed him gently.

 

“That’s for last night,” You whispered with a gentle tap on his nose. “Now go, You have class,” Spencer walked slowly out of the apartment and locked the door. You finally let out the breath you’d been holding in.

 

—————

 

Spencer returned later that afternoon. His eyes sunken in from the four classes he had just sat through. He found you in your bedroom and quickly slammed the door shut. Causing you to jump.

“Spence! You’re home!” You said in a chipper tone to the not so chipper looking man.

 

“What was that this morning?” He asked firmly, his eyes wild.

 

“What was that last night?!” You accused sliding off the bed and poking Spencer in the chest. He recoiled in shock. Not sure how to respond to you.

 

“We promised we wouldn’t fall in love with each other! You know how messy that is, and you’re my best friend,” Spencer whispered and held you close.

 

“I couldn’t help it Spence. It just happened,” You balled his shirt in your fists as you cried softly.

 

“Hey. Hey, no tears. I fell in love with you. It just happened, I woke up one morning and realized I couldn’t be without you,” Spencer lifted your head with a finger and kissed you gently. You leaned in to the kiss and looped your arms around his neck.

 

“I’m ready, Spencer,” You whispered and he nodded in agreement. He laid you gently on the large bed and started to slowly undress you. He ran his long fingers along every dip and curve in your body. You arched your back in response and he smiled softly.

 

“Why am I the only one naked?” You propped yourself up on your elbows and started to reach for Spencer’s T-shirt. He quickly pulled it over his head and discarded it in a pile near where your clothes had ended up. His pants and boxer briefs ended up in the same pile and soon he was on top of you.

 

“You sure about this?” Spencer cautioned sheathing his length in a condom and positioning it at your entrance. You mewled softly in response and nodded. Spencer pushed in slowly, a sharp pain surged through you at first but quickly subsided when Spencer began to slowly thrust.

 

“Oh my god you feel amazing, Spence!” You moaned, bucking your hips in rhythm with his. One hand reached down as Spencer began to lazily rub your clit in circles.

 

“Oh fuck so do you,” Spencer breathed out and increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. You knew the both of you wouldn’t last long but right now you didn’t care.

 

“Oh Spencer!” You gasped as he hit a sensitive spot inside you. Soon you felt a tingly sensation building in your belly. It moved along your whole body, enveloping you in ecstasy as you rode out your orgasm.

 

“Oh god yes, Y/N,” Spencer moaned and released within your walls, you still clenching around him.

 

“Fuck that was amazing,” You breathed and pulled Spencer in for a kiss.

 

“I’ve heard the first time is always the worst but we can only get better from here,” Spencer winked and kissed your forehead gently as the two of you drifted into a blissful afternoon nap.


End file.
